In For A Haunting
by Accailia
Summary: Halloween. What everyone is up to. How Thierry survives the night. Possibly a few kills. Wild DayBreakers. Oh and a maybe guest appearance. Rubbish title, but… Rated T for Language and Content.


In For A Haunting

Halloween. What everyone is up to. How Thierry survives the night. Possibly a few kills. Wild DayBreakers. Oh and a maybe guest appearance. Rubbish title, but… Rated T for Language and Content.

**A/N: Heyy people! I am totally sorry I have done nothing for ages, but I seriously have been bombarded with homework! Evil teachers… Not mentioning names… PAULINE AND PAULETTE! Anyway, here is a Halloween fic. I was going to call it Halloween with the DayBreakers, but this seemed more original… But it also seems gayer (No Offence to Gays! Gays are Epic! It just the teenager way of saying 'Wow. That is not cool' Then again, why is it called gay? Gays are cool! It's just that some person was too homophobic, so they decided to diss gays. Totally not cool. I being un-homophobic, vow to try and never use this word again, as it is offensive to gays) So, instead lets say, the title is the crappest thing you will find. Ever. Period. And, I think I'll do this like chapter four of DayBreakers Easter Egg Hunt. So now shall we begin? Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* I nay own Night World; that great honour is bestowed upon L. J. Smith. The lucky woman…**

**Also anything in italics is mind speak**

Poppy and James – Poppy's POV

"JAMIE! ARE YOU DRESSED YET?" I shouted up to my soulmate. Today was Halloween, and Jamie and I were going trick or treating. "JAMIE! HURRY UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN HERE MYSELF! DRESSED OR NOT!" I heard frantic footsteps above me, before I saw James rush down the stairs… Fully clothed may I add. I looked at him, and smiled. He looked good. In front of me, Jamie stood wearing a vampire outfit. He was wearing an eighteenth century shirt, which had only the last few buttons done up, to reveal his six pack, a pair of tight-fitting black pants, a pair of black shoes and a long black cape. His hair was exactly the same, but I wasn't going to complain, as he had actually worn the outfit. He looked at me and then asked, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ready first. Now you are, I can get ready!" I replied with a small smirk, before running upstairs to our room.

I went into the wardrobe, right to the very back. Here I had hid my outfit. I carefully got it out and took it to the bathroom. I stepped into the outfit and it fit me just as perfectly as before. I had found it when I had gone shopping with Mary-Lynette and Maggie. They had gone to get outfits from the fifties for this Halloween fifties theme party they are going to later. I had wandered off and ended up in a run down store. I didn't pay attention to what it was selling, but I think it was costumes or something. I went to the back, and there it was. The most perfect outfit ever. It was a red mullet dress with a lace trim. It was strapless, and I knew Jamie would love it. I took it off the rack, and went to the dressing rooms. Once it was on, I took a look in the mirror just outside. I looked amazing in it, if I do say so myself. I got redressed, and went to pay. Best part was that this amazing costume was only fifteen bucks, so I would have extra money to buy Jamie's costume and accessories! I decided to attempt to tame my curls, and in the end, my hair ended up wavy. I put on my accessories; a black cape, five inch black stiletto heels, a bunch of silver bracelets, a black rose necklace, and very long fake nails.

Finally I was ready. I rushed down the stairs, but tripped. I went flying like a bat. Luckily Jamie was still at the bottom, and he caught me. I was sitting nicely in his arms, before I placed a quick kiss on his cheek. I then ran off, as I was rather hungry.

Mary-Lynette and Ash – Mary-Lynette's POV

I was just adding the final touches to my Halloweenified fifties outfit, when Ash came up behind me. He kissed me passionately, before trailing kisses down my neck. As much as I enjoyed it, I knew that if we wanted to leave for the party, we best be going soon. I pulled away to see a confused expression on Ash's face. "We need to leave soon…" I told him. He sighed, before falling onto the bed. I looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. I then turned back to the mirror and applied the finishing touches to my make up. Finally I was ready. I stood up and strode over to the full length mirror. I looked myself up and down, and decided it will do._It__will__do?__I__'__ll__be__fighting__all__the__guys__off__with__that__outfit!_I blushed slightly before chucking a pillow at Ash. I looked back down at my outfit. I was wearing a short, mid-thigh, fifties, red, halter-neck dress with a black ribbon just below my chest. Luckily the dress was cheap, as I had burned the bottom, to give it a crispy feel and texture. It had also made the dress just that little bit shorter. I had then burnt the sweetheart neckline to match the hem of the dress. After the dress was sorted, I had gone on to my make up. For this I used metallic or rusty red eyeshadow to the crease, and then blended it with a black on the outside, then I lined my eyes with red eyeliner, and had given myself some cat's eyes, I added lots of black mascara, so my eyelashes really stood out, and finally used red lipstick on my lips. Finally, it was time that I added the accessories. I had added a headband with devil horns on, a red streak in my hair which I was wearing down in its natural waves, a pitchfork, a red devil's tail and six inch strappy stilettos. As guessable, I was going as a devil.

I looked over to Ash who had just finished putting his costume on. He was wearing a deep V neck white top with a leather jacket and skinny jeans. His 'Halloweenified' thing was a pair of vampire teeth… My soulmate, oh so original. "Ready I asked?" Ash nodded, and we left our room. We went downstairs into one of the living rooms, as we had to wait for Maggie and Delos before we left. I was grateful that Maggie was coming along as well, as Ash would be meeting up with some of his 'friends'. Rashel and Quinn walked in, wearing normal clothes. "Not dressing up Quinny?" I heard my soulmate ask his best friend. "No," Quinn replied, "We're on look out tonight."

"So why is Rashel dressed as Buffy then?" I blurted out. I saw Rashel scowl and glare at me. Whoops! At least I had Ash to protect me.

Thea and Eric - Thea's POV

"Come on!" I heard Eric say. I sighed. What could get him this excited? I swear if it was something stupid, I would kill him. I wasn't in a good mood anyway, as this would be the first Halloween I had spent without Blaise and Grandma Harman, and I missed them terribly. And if it was something ridiculous, I can assure you, I would go into lock down. That had only happened to me once before, when I was fifteen. I had just been dumped after a long term relationship, and then to top it all off, he had dumped me for Blaise. I had gone into lockdown for a week, and I would not talk to anyone. I didn't want that to happen again.

Apparently whilst thinking this, I had made it to the place Eric wanted me to go to. I looked in front of me, and there was a mini campsite, bonfire in the middle, and a picnic blanket to the side. There was another one just to the right of it, and I could see Gillian and David sitting on it. I smiled. It wasn't going to be the same without Blaise and Grandma, but I'm sure my best friend and soulmate would do. "I know how you used to spend Halloween with Blaise and Grandma Harman," Eric said, "So I thought that this could take it's place for this year. Happy Halloween Thea." I then felt something wet drip from my eye. It fell like the sprinkling of dew on a spring morning. I was tearing up. My hand flew to my eye, but by the time it was there, my tear had been wiped away by the amazing person in front of me. Eric's hand lingered on my cheek for a moment, before he pulled away. He then took my hand, and led me to the spare blanket.

Once down, he wrapped a spare blanket around us, and we sat in silence, listening to the night. We were only at the back of the mansion, but it felt like we were a million miles away from reality. It felt wonderful not to think about the problems placed upon us. It felt great just to relax, at night, with my head resting on my soulmates shoulder. I could see Gillian doing the same with David. We had had a lot of pressure put on us lately, as we had to train Iliana in the art of witch craft. It wasn't that she was bad; it was the fact that there was so much to teach her. And then of course Gillian didn't know all the criteria, so I had had to teacher her as well. It could get really stressful at times. Thank you, Eric, for knowing exactly what I needed.

Gillian and David - Gillian's POV

I was sitting at the campsite in the crisp air, when I heard a rustling behind me. I turned, but nothing was there. I must have been imagining it. I settled back into David, and watched all the dragons escape from the fire. They looked so graceful in they way they would twist and turn to get away from the centre, only to disappear once escaped. It was then a few minutes before I heard it again. It sounded as if someone was behind us. David, obviously feeling that something was wrong, asked me what was up. _Nothing,_I replied, _I__just__thought__I__heard__something._

I looked over to Thea and Eric, and I saw them lying down looking at the stars. Thea looked so peaceful. It was the first time I had seen her like this in ages. She had had a lot dumped on her plate, and couldn't move until her plate was empty. To her, this must has been like heaven. Then I felt something warm on my neck, which distracted me from my thoughts. "Gillian. Relax. This is for you. It's your time to unwind." David whispered against my neck. I shivered. The feeling was so nice. I never wanted it to stop, but I heard a noise again. This time, I knew where it was coming from. Slowly, I stood up and went to the forest, to the place I heard the noise.

I looked in, but was unable to see anything as it was too dark. All I could see was the winding branches of the trees, casting shadows on the floor. I took a step closer, and saw something move. I followed it. It took me a few feet into the forest, before it spoke. "Tell her I miss her, and that I love her." A female voice said, before it ran off. I stood there shocked. I was about to follow it, before I remember last time I had followed something into a forest. I shuddered at the thought, and got out of there as fast as I could.

When I was out there, I was met by three worried faces. "What was it Gillian?" Eric asked. "Are you alright?" Thea asked. "Sweetie, what was it?" My soulmate asked. I ignored all the questions, and stared at Thea. "I think…" I said, but my voice broke. I tried again, this time managing the whole sentence. "I think it was Blaise."

Rashel and Quinn - Rashel's POV

"QUINN!" I screamed. I was expecting any reaction, but the one I had gotten. Quinn just stood there laughing. I looked at him and glared. I was dripping wet. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I asked. He just continued to laugh. I was really pissed, as I could think of hundreds of better ways to spend my Halloween, but no, we were on look out. Our job was to cut down the vampire crime, and check that residents were safe. So, I had gone up to this house, just doing my job, when a bucket of freezing water was tipped over me. Typically, the only house I had been up to was the one who thought we were going to TP them… The man had apologised and all that, but I was still soaking wet. We gotten on to another street before I thought it was okay to scream at him.

After I had finished, we were now in a dark alleyway. I automatically went for my boot. Better safe than sorry. I pulled out my knife just in time to hear a load of hissing. I turned around, to see a vampire attempt to advance on me. Behind me, I could here Quinn. "There's two more here." He muttered. Great, just what we needed. Luckily, I could get zanshin quickly, so by the time the vampire decided to lunge I already knew what he was going to do. I ducked left, so the vampire went into the wall. I quickly plunged the knife into it's back, and it mummified in a matter of seconds. I turned to see Quinn stab another one of them with a wooden knife. One of my wooden knives. "I thought you didn't want any wooden knives."

"They can come in use." He replied. "Yeah well not these. These. Are. MINE!" I told him possessively. "You know, sometimes I think that you care more about your knives than you do me." I shrugged, when something crossed my mind. Quinn had said there was two more, and I had one in front of me, so that made three. There were only two bodies. "QUINN! There was another vamp!" I shouted, just in time to see one lunge at me, teeth bared. I couldn't reach my weapon in time, and I started to panic. What if I had lost my touch as The Cat? I didn't want to die from a vampire! Thankfully zanshin returned, so I was prepared to kick them, when a knife speared it's heart. My soulmate had a good aim. "What do we do with the bodies?" I asked. "Hey, they look like Halloween decorations." Quinn replied. I rolled my eyes and began to walk again. ACHOO! I sneezed. And then again. "I think you have a cold." My soulmate said. I scowled, before sneezing again.

Hannah and Thierry - Hannah's POV

I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again. I will never sleep again I will never sleep again.

"THIERRY!" I Screamed! "You said it wasn't scary!"

"It's not." My soulmate replied. "It's terrifying!" I sighed. He knew I was easily scared, so he went and chose Nightmare on Elm Street. Grrrrr. Thierry needed to be punished. "Look Hannah, I'm sorry I thought you would like it." I glared. "How can I make it up to you?" He asked. I smiled, and then went to the cupboard. I got out a costume hat was inside. "Here. Put this on." Thierry looked at it, before he left the room.

Five minutes later, I head him coming back down the stairs. When I saw him I smiled. Standing in front of me, was Thierry dressed as a fairy (**A/N:****Just****for****you****Rach****XP**). I laughed, before getting my phone out and taking some pictures. I may never sleep again, but he will never forget his fairyness. I love it. "Give us a twirl!" I said, and so he did. "Let's not watch something scary again. Deal?" I asked. Thierry nodded, before plopping down on the couch, defeated.

Jez and Morgead - Jez's POV

I. Am. Going. To. Slaughter. Morgead. Why. Did. I. Do. This. Dare? I. Know. It's. Because. I'm. Not. Chicken. Like. Him. I. Can. Do. A. Dare. And. Not. Back. Out. Like. He. Did. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him.

I growled at him, before knocking on the next door. "Trick or Treat!" I said. The man looked at me, before slamming the door in my face. I stood there shocked, before I went back to him to kick his laughing ass. After doing so, I asked him if we were finished yet. He looked at me and shook his head. "Nope, we have seven more roads to do my little kitty." He said. I growled. We were dared to go around like cats trick or treating, but he had backed out at the last minute. Chicken. I sighed, before we moved onto the next road. I was about to knock on the next door, when I saw these kids. I ran up to them and said, "I'll give you all my candy, if you let me have that." They looked at me like I was mad, until I showed them all the candy I had acquired. Yes! We had a deal!

I sauntered back to Morgead, and he looked at me like I was mad. I certainly was! I took my new toy, a tub of goo, and tipped it over his head. He looked at me wide eyed. "Awwww. Thank you! Now come on give us a hug!" Upon hearing those words I ran. Cats don't like goo!

Maggie and Delos - Maggie's POV

Oh my Goddess! Ash's friends are amazing! I love them! I can't see why Mare was so worried! The dance was packed. The people were great! The music was hot! It was the perfect way to spend Halloween! Ash was meeting a group of friends, all from the Night World, and it turned out that they were epic! There was Ally, a panther shifter. She was blonde and had blue eyes. She wore an icy blue dress, and had made it animalistic. Apparently, she had hunted with Keller before, and they did well as a team. Then there was Rach, a Lamia Vampress. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She was totally cool, as she had mad art skills, just like me! She wore a traditional dog skirt dress, but instead of the dog, she had vampire teeth. Next was Susie, a werewolf. She had sparkling blue eyes, and had shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a mullet dress from the fifties, with a wolf howling on the back. It was mad, like her! Also there was Jazmine, a witch from the Floridian based Circle DayBreak. Her hair looked slightly blue, and her eyes were really dark. She wore a witch's costume, just to annoy her friends. She knew how to piss people off, but she was way cool. Finally, there was this Lamia Vampress called Kitty (**A/N:****Chapter****six****of****Quinn****and****Rashel:****What****Happens****Next?**) I think Ash knew her through Quinn, but I can't be sure. Anyway, the party went on for ages, and we never stopped raving! I am so going to keep in touch with these guys!

Keller and Galen – Keller's POV

Tonight was perfect. Galen and I had gone to an un-haunted house, and pretty much ruined their business! Galen had then taken me to dinner, at this really fancy restaurant. It was the perfect end to a perfect night. Right now we were heading to the mansion. When we got in, they were all there except for Quinn and Rashel. They all looked like they had interesting stories to tell. Poppy and James had bags full of candy. Mary-Lynette and Maggie were texting away on their phones, much to the annoyance of Ash and Delos. Thea, Gillian, Eric and David had twigs in their hair, and lots of scratches, Hannah was sitting by Thierry who was wearing a fairy costume. And Jez was in a cat suit covered in second hand goo, obviously from Morgead. We sat down on the love seat, and looked at all the others. "Who goes first?" I asked. At that very moment, Quinn came in carrying a Rashel who was soaking wt and covered in blood sneezing. "Quinn and Rashel!" We all said in chorus.

**A/N: Hope you Like! Please Review! Sorry it got sloppy towards the end, but I am shattered and I have writers block, so I wrote the only thing I could think of. Bye! Please Review =)**


End file.
